jawsfandomcom-20200222-history
Marge
''¨Get up! Will you hurry I can´t get up!¨ ''- Marge saving Sean before her death. Marge was one of Michael Brody's teenage friends and the shark's seventh victim in the film Jaws 2. She gave her life to save Sean Brody, who she took a liking to when they first met. Jaws 2 Marge was at the beginning of the film, getting off of a boat with Gary Springer, and later participates in a water balloon fight, throwing a water balloon at Sean. After seeing Sean Brody accidentally knock over a bucket, she sneaks up on him, asking if he was giving Michael Brody trouble. She also asked Sean if he would like to ride in her boat. He agreed, and they went in her Lightening, she then has a lot of fun with him. She is very playful and loving towards Sean when they first meet, but when they and the rest of the kids are attacked by the shark, Marge takes it upon herself to protect Sean, and she does so with great courage and responsibility. Later, her boat is knocked overboard by the shark, and both Marge and Sean fall into the water. Once it had been capsized, Marge got onto the boat, lifting Sean onto it. The shark rammed it violently, marking that he would kill Marge next time he attacked. After destroying a helicopter sent to help them, and killing off the pilot, the shark rams the boat armada sending Bob and Sean into the water. Sean is lucky to be wearing a life jacket. Marge looks for Sean, finally spotting him, bobbing up and down in the water. Not bothering to take a life jacket, Marge honorably jumps into the water, swimming after Sean. They reach an overturned sailboat and Sean climbs the ropes on the boat, reaching the top safely. The shark decides to leave for a few seconds and Marge desperately tries to get back onto the boat. Panicking, she says to Sean, "Will you pull me? I can't get up!" She manages to partially, but slides back into the water. Sean grabs her gloved hand, trying in vain to pull her up. The shark immediately approaches into view, and going after Marge, the shark breaches, and devours her. This is viewed entirely from behind, and we see only her right arm as she is dragged to her death in a pool of blood. Sean grows very upset and gives a terrified scream as the shark disappears into the water with Marge, while Jackie Peters, another teenager, screams in horror nearby. Actor profile Marge is played by former Kodak model Martha Swatek. Personality Marge was very playful, loyal, talkative, compassionate, kind-hearted, gentle, loving, friendly, selfless, caring, and brave for a girl. She shows her selflessness and bravery when she gives her life to save Sean from the shark. She is protective, fun loving, honest, determined, cheerful and sweet. Marge likes adventure this is shown when she decides to sail on the sea with her friends. She shows her protective side when she dives in the water to go save Sean also when she is holding Sean when they are sitting on their boat. Marge also likes to tease and joke around this is shown when she walks over to Michael's boat and grabs Sean. Relationships Sean Brody Marge gave Sean more attention than his older brother Michael ever did during their time together she alsio gives him some sloppy toppy love, and a special bond forms between them. After the shark attacks, Marge becomes very protective of Sean, showing that she was determined not to let anything happen to him. She was kind towards him her kindness is shown when she tells Sean that he kind ride in her boat. Marge comforts Sean by holding him when the shark attacks their boats. Marge is playful with Sean she shows this behavior when she walks up behind him and grabs him after she sees Michael arguing with his little brother. Marge cares for Sean, she is also protective of him and playful with the young boy Marge also teases Sean as well. She teases Michael's little brother when she walks over and asks Michael if Sean is giving his brother trouble. Trivia *In early storyboards, the helicopter pilot would escape from the shark and save Marge from being bitten by the shark. This would imply that both the pilot and Marge would stay alive. However, this was not done, possibly for production reasons. Gallery vlcsnap-2015-11-22-20h48m52s258.png|Marge playing water balloon fights with her friends vlcsnap-2015-11-22-21h59m10s957.png|Marge meeting Sean vlcsnap-2015-11-22-21h59m17s063.png|Marge hugging Sean while playfully teasing with the boys and Sean. vlcsnap-2015-11-22-21h06m45s640.png|Marge sailing with Sean vlcsnap-2015-11-22-21h15m59s241.png|Marge and Sean sailing vlcsnap-2015-11-22-21h19m24s758.png|Marge's boat going out of control vlcsnap-2015-11-22-21h21m07s378.png|Marge pulling Sean out of the water vlcsnap-2015-11-22-21h21m11s941.png|Marge and Sean safe vlcsnap-2015-11-22-21h22m42s671.png|The shark threatens Marge and Sean vlcsnap-2015-11-22-21h23m03s567.png|Marge and Sean watch the shark swim past them 69898-9839.gif|Marge holding Sean Brody vlcsnap-2015-11-22-21h25m31s650.png|Marge given a rope vlcsnap-2015-11-22-21h25m59s822.png|Marge tying the rope vlcsnap-2015-11-08-00h29m48s938.png|Marge with Sean vlcsnap-2015-11-22-21h30m01s000.png|Marge and everyone else happy that help has arrived vlcsnap-2015-11-22-21h30m16s024.png|Marge hugging Sean vlcsnap-2015-11-22-21h31m00s612.png|Marge happy vlcsnap-2015-11-22-21h31m04s475.png|Marge excited vlcsnap-2015-11-22-21h31m56s139.png|Marge and Sean ready to go vlcsnap-2015-11-22-21h33m33s654.png|Marge and everyone else in trouble vlcsnap-2015-11-22-21h33m41s834.png|Marge worried vlcsnap-2015-11-22-21h34m20s923.png|Marge ambushed by the shark vlcsnap-2015-11-22-21h35m18s572.png|Marge shocked to see Sean having fallen into the water vlcsnap-2015-11-08-00h33m25s660.png|Marge coming to help Sean vlcsnap-2015-11-22-21h35m31s589.png|Marge swimming to Sean vlcsnap-2015-11-22-21h35m44s614.png|Marge helping Sean up vlcsnap-2015-11-22-21h35m50s671.png|The shark ravenously watches Marge and Sean from below vlcsnap-2015-11-22-21h36m01s177.png|Marge struggling 047.JPG|Marge trying to climb on the sailboat, just before she meets her end. vlcsnap-2015-11-22-21h36m10s226.png|Sean trying to help Marge up 049.JPG|The shark goes for Marge Vlcsnap-2015-11-22-21h36m15s288.png|Marge's final moment 024.JPG|Marge being eaten by the shark 20191030_124028.jpg 20191030_124152.jpg 20191030_124429.jpg Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Shark victims Category:Jaws 2 Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Deaths Category:Jaws 2 Characters